1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work conveying method and a conveying apparatus employing the conveying method.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a door provided in an automobile, for example, is formed by joining an outer panel and an inner panel. A door having such a structure is manufactured in such a manner that: an outer panel and an inner panel (works) are formed by a press forming machine and then are stored once in work storing means, such as a pallet; the work storing means is conveyed to a site where a door assembling machine is placed; one of a plurality of works stored in the work storing means is taken out, is conveyed to an assembling jig, and is positioned at and held to the jig; and then, the work held to the jig is subjected to various kinds of assembling processes (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 11-321735A, for example).
In order to take out works stored in the work storing means from the work storing means and convey them to the jig as a target site, the operator is required to take out and convey the works carefully and accurately one by one so that the works are not deformed by being in contact with another work, the work storing means, peripheral machines, and the like. This restricts reduction in time required for conveying the works from the work storing means to the target site, involving difficulty in increasing the production efficiency.